


Coming home to you

by MalecHeline



Series: Domesticity [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a litte grumpy, Alec is woken up, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Good night, I love you's, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tough Day, forehead kiss, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Magnus Bane has had a tough day and all he wants to do is lay in his bed and cuddle his boyfriend. He comes home but finds his boyfriend asleep...Cute oneshot, lots of fluff





	Coming home to you

To say Magnus had a sucky day was an understatement. He had to wake up really early, even before Alec had been awake, and his entire day was planned to the limit. He had a total of five clients that day and each one of them had drained the life out of him. He was just so unbelievably tired, but he still had a long way to go before he was even close to home. Home, where Alexander probably was waiting for him to return. Would he still be awake?  Magnus asked himself, probably not, since he had a lot of work to do as well. But Magnus couldn’t help but hope that his boyfriend was waiting for him to finally arrive home, after too long of a day. He just wanted to cuddle his favorite person and call it a day, hopefully tomorrow would be a better one. Magnus felt his phone buzz in his pants and reached out to grab it. _Clary_ , asking for some advice. Hm… not the person who he hoped for, but he couldn’t help but notice that he had a lot of missed calls from Alec and a voicemail or two. Magnus clicked on one of the voicemails and started listening to his angel’s voice.

 

_‘Magnus, I know that you’re probably still very busy with your clients, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m heading home.’_

 

 _Home_ , Magnus thought and he couldn’t help the tiny smile that escaped.

 

_‘I don’t know when you’ll be back, but I’ll probably cook something for the both of us, hope you don’t mind. And don’t worry it isn’t a stew. See you soon, love you and miss you.’_

He heard Alec say over the phone, Magnus was quite hungry so he really appreciated that Alec had made him something to eat, even though it was close to 00:00. He hoped it would be lasagna, Alec could make one hell of a lasagna. He remembered when Alec first cooked for Magnus, he had been so nervous, it was adorable. There were some tasting troubles in their way, but it turned out well in the end, and that was all that mattered. Magnus gave a sigh of relieve when his apartment building finally came into sight. Almost home, where Alec was. He gathered up all his energy and strolled over to his apartment.

Magnus opened the creaking wooden door and was greeted by silence unfortunately. He hung his coat on the rack and started looking through the apartment, wondering where Alec was. When he heard small little snores coming from the bedroom, he knew that Alec already was asleep, unfortunately. Magnus decided to let him sleep and silently moved over to the bathroom and to get a much needed shower, hoping that the warmth of the water would wash all his worries and troubles away.

 

The water felt amazing against his tired and hurting muscles, eventually Magnus had to move out of the shower, because he was getting all wrinkly. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair, making it a mess. He already felt a lot better, but he was still so tired. His limbs were due for a long day of relaxing and pampering. He got out of the bathroom and silently walked over to his closet, where he just grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He looked over to where Alec was sleeping and smiled at him, he looked so peaceful and worriless. Magnus’ stomach started to grumble, it was probably time to eat something. Walking over to the kitchen he couldn’t help but notice Alec’s boots so neatly aligned next to the door and his jacket hanging over the couch. If you would’ve told him ten years ago that he was going to fall in love with a shadowhunter and be in a relationship that was so domestic, he probably would’ve called you crazy.

Alec had indeed made lasagna and Magnus grabbed a plate, after he was done eating, he walked back to the bedroom. Magnus sighed contently and climbed into bed with Alec. All he wanted to do, was cuddle with his gorgeous man. He secretly hoped that his rummaging and walking around would’ve woken Alec, but it hadn’t. He was still laying peacefully in bed. Magnus thought about just curling up against him instead, but that simply wouldn’t do. He needed his cuddles, especially after the tiring day he had. He just needed to feel Alec’s arms around him.

“Alec,” he whispered softly. Still no response.

“Alexander,” he tried a little louder, but the man still didn’t move an inch. Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec let out another adorable snore, which according to the man himself he did not do. Magnus had to remind himself that he should record Alec some time, to show him.

“Babeee…” Magnus began whining, which made Alec stir a little and he thought that he finally had woken him up, but Alec just rolled a little and slept on. This was getting annoying, Magnus thought. Alec was now facing him and Magnus leaned down and gave him a kiss on his lips, hoping that would do the trick. But no. Alec just smiled, and Magnus had to admit that made his heart swoon, but he was still not really responding. There was only one option left and Magnus started to gently shake him awake.

 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open and he grumbled at being woken up.

“Why did you wake me?” he mumbled while he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Because I wanted to cuddle.” Magnus would never admit that he sounded so whiny whenever he wanted something from Alec, and Alec had sworn to him that he would never tell. This was between them.

“Magnus…” Alec rolled a little away from him and crossed his arms over his chest, being annoyed to be woken up because of Magnus’ need for affection.

“No, stop squirming and take me in your big hairy arms,” Magnus grumbled.

“Hey, I’m not that hairy!” Alec exclaimed defensively.

“Of course you’re not, darling,” Magnus teased, with his seductive voice. “Now let me cuddle you!” he demanded.

“No! you insulted me, no cuddles for Magnus,” Alec decided and rolled completely over so his back was facing Magnus.

Magnus grabbed his arm and turned him towards him again. “But baby…..” Magnus pouted adorably and put on his best puppy face. “I need affection. Please let your clingy and needy boyfriend cuddle you, when he’s had a hard day. I need you to hold me,” Magnus continued with the puppy eyes and Alec just glared at him.

“Oh, alright. Come here,” Alec opened his arms for Magnus to climb into. Magnus smiled victoriously and pulled Alec close to him, cuddling against his side until he was comfortable.

“Mhmm…” Magnus sighed happily, content to be in Alec’s strong arms.

“Comfortable?” Alec teased and brushed a soft kiss against Magnus’ damp hairline.

“Very,” Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s collarbone and tangled their legs together.

“Do you want to talk about your day?” Alec asked tiredly.

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m really tired. Let’s sleep.”

“Hmmm.. good idea,” Alec agreed.

Alec almost felt himself drift of when he heard Magnus whisper his name.

“Alexander,” he said softly.

“Hmm..” Alec muttered, too sleepy to open his eyes.

“Could you open your eyes please?” Alec squinted his eyes open and looked at Magnus who had a hopeful and loving look in his eyes. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispered into the night. Alec beamed at the words that were spoken.

“I love you too.”


End file.
